My curse, yet my only Sanity
by Lady Dark Demoness
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by her group and has left to bring back her species of demons called the Souless ones. Will she find love along the way to rebuilding her empire? Or fall once more will her kingdom into nothing. Inu/san Miroku/OC Kag/Sess
1. Scroll 1

*_flashback to day after they defeated Naraku*_

"_Kagome I love you, will you please become my mate?" Inuyasha ask with love shining in his eyes_

"_YES, YES, YES, OF COURSE I WILL" I yelled and hugged my mate-to-be around the neck._

_ *end flash back*_

_If only I wasn't so weak then I could have seen the love in his eyes was not for me but, for the slayer (who I now hold a deep hatred for.) Tsk I need to stop remembering the past it hurts too much. It's been a rough 4 months since I left the group. I was a fool to believe the half-breed could see me for me HA I should of known after all those years he spent sneaking off in the night to see the dead miko. _

I look around coming out of my thoughts when I heard a soldier walk up to me

"My Lady" he said bowing

"General Hiromasa, report." I replied wearing my cold mask of indifference.

"Your troops are training as you had asked, it seem that one has been lacking motivation and discipline would you like for me to deal out a punishment?" Hiromasa asked quietly looking for any sign of emotion yet, getting none he sighed

"No have all my troops ready for inspection at dawn. I will deal out the punishment then. That will be all General." I said look back out over the horizon. The General bowed once more before returning to his troops to prepare for inspection, for they all knew inspection is never a good sign.

Sighing I walked back inside my study I look over my desk where stacks of scrolls where siting. As I sat down at my desk I pulled out a fresh scroll and began to write.

_Dear Lord Sesshomru, _

_I Kagome, Lady of the soulful ones would like to have an audience with you to discuss an alliance between are lands and people. I will also, be sending a letter to your Half-brother to discuss a alliance._

_ Thank you, _

_ Lady Kagome_

I put down the feather thinking -_hmm should I send a letter to the half-breed and followers to also discuss an alliance? Well I have been feeling rather bored lately.. so yes I will do just that._ I though with a smirk.

_**-Did you so soon to forget what he did to us?!- My beast said with an angry thrash at its cage.**_

_-Do not worry beast I did not, it's time for are revenge to happen don't you think we have wasted too much time crying over the half-breed? - I said flinching slightly with how hard the beast with thrashing I was starting to lose my control._

_-ENOUGH THRASHING! Are revenge is soon I promise- I said with a mental evil laugh_

I pulled out my feather once more and began to write. _Heheh…_

_ Dear Half-Breed and followers, _

_I the lady of the soulful ones would like to have an audience with you, to discuss a futer alliance with your group. For I have heard of the story about how you defeated the vile Half-Breed Narku._

_ Thank you, Lady of the soulful ones_

_Hmm. I suppose I should not add my name let them wonder just who I am hehheeh just you wait INUYASHA!_

"Hayao deliver these messages quickly go now." I said placing my mask back into place.

"Yes My Lady" he said before jumping out the window. _I must say his name sure does suit him fast man he is indeed._

_** -Indeed- my beast said agreeing**_

_** -Western palace- Sesshomaru POV**_

I was coming back from a morning patrol around my land when I heard the most annoying sound coming my way I sighed for it was my loyal yet annoying retainer.

"Jaken stop the that furiating blubbering" I said with my cold mask of indifference

"YES MY LORD PLEASE FORGIVE THIS LOWLY SERVENT" he said as he repeatedly bowed I started to get dizzy then I see a letter in his hand.

"Jaken what is that letter you hold?" I said cocking an eye brow in a silent question.

"OH yes some man came to the front gates and gave this message to the guards' and said it was from his lady ship and to be delivered to Milord immediately" Kaken said handing me the parchment.

"HN "I said walking back to my study.

As I entered the study I sat at my desk and began to read:

_Dear Lord Sesshomru, _

_I Kagome, Lady of the soulful ones would like to have an audience with you to discuss an alliance. I have also sent a message to you half-brother for an alliance._

_ Thank you, _

_ Lady Kagome_

_Hmm isn't Kagome the human miko that follow the half-breed?_

_**-Also, what is the soulful ones? - My beast said with a mental cock to its head**_

_**-**__hmm I don't know I will ask Hanoi to search for any information about the "soulful ones" for I have never heard of such people" I said_

"Hanoi" I said knowing that he could hear my call

A man with midnight black hair with ice blue tips and cold blue eyes came in with a bow

"Yes milord?" Hanoi ask quietly

"Find out all you can about these "soulful ones" and report back immediately with any new information." I said dismissing him with a nod

"Yes milord" he replied turning to go back to the libraries.

_Hmm interesting….. _ I though begin to write a letter back to this kagome girl.

**-Inu-Tatchi- INUYASHA POV**

I jerk my head up in alert of the on-coming person heading areway… and man it's powerful!

"EVERYONE GET UP SOMETHING HEADING ARE WAY AND FAST TOO!" I yelled alerting the woman in my arms and everyone around me.

Miroku and Shippo got up half-heartedly and prepared to fight. I know they were sad because of the disappearance of Kagome.

-_Flash back few days after they had defeated Naraku-_

_I knew I couldn't keep it up much longer but, I know I would be lost without Kagome and everyone else would too. But, I had come to love the slayer Sango... so we had started to talk more and then it become long walks when everyone was asleep._

_One night as I check to make sure everyone was asleep I got up and woke up Sango it's now or never I guess._

"_Sango can we talk please?" I ask with love shining in my eyes_

"_Sure" she said getting up and looking to Kagome she knew what was going to happen tonight and she knew she might regret it for the rest of her life but, it felt so right._

_The two walk hand in hand in the moonlight_

"_Sango I must tell you I have come to hold feelings for you." I said stopping and turning towards her._

" _Inu I-I do to but, what about Kagome she is like a sister to me and I don't want to hurt her." Sango relied look up to the moon._

"_Sango she doesn't belong here she not strong enough to live in this time, she is weak always in need of protection." I stopped and walked ahead a few steps "she was just a shard detector nothing more nothing less…. I love you Sango I want you to be my mate and wife." I said look to her holding out a necklace with a blood red crest moon on it._

"_Oh Inu... yes I will be your mate and wife" Sango said throwing her arms around my neck._

_-End flashback-_

Yes I do love Sango but, if only I had known Kagome was there I wouldn't have said all those things about her.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when a man about 6'1" landed on the ground. As the dust settled I could make out a man with midnight black hair and blood red streaks running through it and ending in an orange tip it look like fire. He had molten orange eyes that could pierce through your very soul, it was horrifying. I felt a shiver run up my spine when his eyes look into mine.

"Half-breed My Land has sent me to give you this message." He said walking to me holding out a parchment with a skull seal holding it in place. I gulped. As he handed it to me I unrolled it and read it out loud.

_Dear Half-Breed and followers, _

_I the lady of the soulful ones would like to have an audience with you, to discuss a futer alliance with your group. For I have heard of the story about how you defeated the vile Half-Breed Narku._

_ Thank you, Lady of the soulful ones_

As I finished I look at my group and they all nodded their head so I decided. WE WILL MEET THIS LADY.

"Very well will meet the wench- I was cut off as the man appeared before me and had he deadly claws dripping poison pinned to a tree chocking me.

"Please mister don't hurt him he meant no harm he merely doesn't know how to address her ladyship cause she did not put any name" Miroku said staring straight into the eyes of the man that held me pinned to a tree

"I see well do make sure the half-breed learns, but since it was a misunderstanding I will let you off with a warning" he said dropping Inuyasha to the ground uncerimonialy. Sango rush over to the fallen leader to make sure he was ok. The man merely watched the two with a bored look. When Inuyasha finally stood the man spoke once more but, calmer.

"I have been at fault I suppose. I know all your names yet you do not know mine let me formally introduce myself, I am Hayao her ladyship's personal messenger but, most know me as Hayao her ladyships concubine." Hayao said proudly with a smirk from all the shocked faces of the tatchi.

"So half-breed will you meet with her ladyship or not?" the man now known as Hayao asked.

I look around the camp asking the silent question, with nods from everyone I spoke once more.

"Yes we will go to her ladyship." I said the last words awkwardly.

" very well then I will be back by tomorrow's night fall and I will be bring your half-brother too for her ladyship requested to speak with him as well good night" he said and with those final words he disappeared once more into the night.

-**inu-tatchi—Miroku POV**

_-sigh- why do I still stick around, I love Sago yet she loves Inuyasha I can't bear to see this I think it's time I go my sepret ways._

I though pretending to be resting, then I could feel a VERY powerful arua heading are way as I heard Inuyasha alerting everyone this thing was near. Then BAM! All I could see was dust then a man with midnight black hair and blood red streaks running through it and ending in an orange tip it look like fire. He had molten orange eyes that could pierce through your very soul, it was horrifying and I could feel the power radiating off of him it was immense. I gasped when he look right at me then I heard Inu start to read a letter. After the letter was done I wondered what was the soulful ones I have only heard of the soulless one yet that's all I know. _Hmmm perhaps they are one in the same….._

_ -SANGO POV-_

As I lay awake in the arms of the man I love I knew I just knew I would regret this. I sighed and look towards Miroku he was deep in though with a sad expression. She knew kagome had found out for she had seen her at the hot springs hours later talking about leaving._ Yet what erks me is that she was talking to someone eles or something eles I think. I am sooooo sorry Kagome I should have told you sooner I sure you would have been mad but, you would still be here now…..Kagome a silent tear escaped her face._

_ -2 days later- no POV_

Hayao was now traveling to the inu-tatchi but, this time with a company- lord Sesshomaru.

As they neared the camp Hayao let his power spike then brought it down again and walked into camp.

"half-breed hurry we have little time to waste." Hayao said while turning and running south

" HEY WAIT UP YA BASTARD" Inuyasha said running after him with sango on his back, Miroku and Shippo on kilala and Sesshomaru on his cloud.

****1 hour later they arrived at a huge clearing. And past the trees they saw a huge Castle?!

Ice blue brick walls with the mark of a black skull engulfed in blue flames on the side. Marking the Soulful Ones…


	2. Scroll 2

Authors Note: Hey sorry I didn't put one of theses in the first chapter but, this is my first story so I kind of didn't know what to do but, thanks to all the good reviews I have hope this will be a good story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha for if I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would become a couple somehow

-Kagome POV-

I could feel Hayao coming close and I couldn't help the small smirk that graced my face.

"My lady?" ask a female servant who had just finished helping me dress in a Back kimono with Icy blue Sakura petals on it to match my eyes. Topped off with a blue obi and blue slippers to finish. When the servant whose name is Mio finished brushing my hair she pulled my hair up into a bun with a few strand left to frame my face. I sighed _I still have to have an inspection with my army later_….._why do my troops seem incapably of completing one simple task: Train and don't ask questions._

I looked into the mirror

_Is this what I have become….._

_-Flash back to day after I left Inu-Tatchi-_

_I was walking around in the woods looking for a new camping spot I had been walking all day yesterday and today._

_Since I was too engrossed in my thoughts I didn't see the tree root and BAM! I tripped and fell flat on my face_

"_OWW…." I yelled holding my knee that had begun to bleed._

" _Just great now I'm going to have demons coming from left and rig-" I was cut off when I heard a twig snap and the bushed to my left rustle ahh __**Shit I'm screwed **__I though. Sighing I reached for my bow to find that they weren't there!? __**Just great no wonder the half-breed always had to protect me..**_

"_Come out whoever you are" I said deciding not to show fear._

_Just then a man jumped down in front of me he had midnight black hair that any girl would die for. There was blood red streaks ending in an orange tip it look like fire. When my eyes finally meet his I gasped they were a cold orange color._

"_My lady I have finally found you." The strange man said look straight at me "You have been missing for decades!" he exclaimed still holding his mask of indifference but, a hint of amusement showed in his eyes._

_WHOA MY LADY?!WHAT!_

"_Um I'm sorry but, I think you have the wrong person I am just a miko not a high ranking lady" I said awkwardly _

"_Nonsense you are Kagome, Sakura Higurashi?" he said raising an eyebrow_

"_Um yes I am but, I'm not a lady" I said starting to worry about this man's sanity_

_He lifts his nose in the air and sniffed _

"_My lady have you encountered any demons lately?" He asked getting serious all of the sudden it scared me._

" _I did actually a demon who said they work for some man named Gasku but, I got rid of him easily but, not before he chanted some words." I said thinking back to that strange encounter._

"_Hmm I see… forgive me my lady but, this man named Gasku has sent people from all over the place to kill you." The man said with a trace of worry in his voice_

"_Well since I have not formally introduced myself I am known as Hayao personal messenger to her ladyship." Hayao said with a bow_

"_I am Kagome" I said holding my hand out to shake_

_-End Flash back-_

_If only I had known that would have been the start to rebuilding my kingdom I would have laughed and disagreed with this person… but, Hayao and I have grown so close I enjoy my nights with him very much…._ I thought with a cocky smirk

-_**Yes beast like him…mates him? - My beast asked **_

_**-**_**no beast we will not mate him we need to focus on rebuilding are kingdom and I doing want to hear any more of it understand?" I said putting extra locks on its cage.**

With no reposed I got up and dismissed my maid and headed to face my soon to be allies…..

-Sesshomaru POV-

_Hmm this castle is big but, not as big as mine just a hair smaller….. _I though as a maid ushered us into a room where a long table sat which was probably use for meetings. As we sat and waited I thought about what my researcher had told me about these Soulful Ones.

-_Flash back to right before Hayao came-_

"_My Lord I have searched for the people called the "soulful ones" but nothing came up" my researcher said with a bow_

"_HN" I said still look out the window_

"_But, I did find some information on the ones called the soulless ones, they are a kingdom of demon that is not of are species of well demons…"he said pulling out a scrolled and began to read his note he had taken_

_Soulful/Soulless Ones_

_This kind of demon does not need a soul to survive. It follows all the rules of are kind of demons but, it need to eat a soul every few decades to keep up its hunger and strength, _

_They are allowed to have pups, depending on the mother and father they will either have a full soulless demon or full demon child or half human soulless or in rare cases half soulless half demon._

"_Hn "I said dismissing him with a nod when I heard the guards asking Hayao who he was _

-_End flash back-_

_Ending note: sorry that it's short but, I wanted to put how kagome met Hayao and what Sesshomaru knows about kagome kind… Also, there will be some kagome/OC OC= Hayao_

_And just to let you know I might change this story to a rated M ok thank review please bye! _


	3. Scroll 3

Authors note: Hey everyone thanks for all the good reviews. Also to some who were confused kagome is a demon but, not like sesshy demon she is a bit different in her own way. Sorry I didn't update sooner I had a bit of writers blocked also, I have been piled with homework lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-Kagome POV-

I covered my scent and aura before standing outside the door to the throne room. I nodded to my guard's as they opened the door. I took a deep breath put my mask on and entered the room with my head held high and with grace any human would wish for.

I turn and look to the people occupying the room and scanning them over. I look over to Shippo and Miroku both eyes wide with amazement _it seems both are surprised at seeing me again, and Miroku must have found out about the half-breed and slayer….._

I looked over my son Shippo; he had gotten a bit taller but not much. His hair had grown well, and his paw like hands and feet became more of a demons.

I shifted my cold gaze to lord Sesshomaru he still held his cold mask,_ he still looks the same…he must not of brought the little girl rin and the toad Jaken._

Finally my gaze landed on the seed of my hate: the slayer and half-breed. The Hanyou's eyes were wide and full of shock at seeing me again along with the slayer.

"Shall we start this or not" I said finally seating myself at the head of the table.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL!?" the half-breed shouted standing abruptly sending the slayer tumbling.

I flinched at how loud his voice had become. "Shush _hanyou, _you are too loud" I said spitting the word hanyou with disgust.

He sat down with a feh as Sango ungracefully got up and sat next to him in another chair.

-Sesshomaru POV-

I kept my eyes set on the door as it open and in step a very ravishing demoness. I had to stop myself and remember that this was the human miko my worthless half-brother had traveled with.

I look over to her taking in the changes that came with being a demon, like her scent used to be off strawberries and vanilla, now it was of rain storms and vanilla and the lingering scent of strawberries.

She had grown a few more inches about 5'9 still short to my 7'2, she had gotten slimmer not that she wasn't already. Curves in just the right places, with a flat stomach and toning that demoness in his lands only dreamed of. Her hair had gone from blue to raven black with gold streaks running through the length to her butt. She had sun kissed skin from her traveling days, and on her face held two gold stripes and a crest moon with a pink arrow running through it on her forehead. Her kimono fit perfectly to her body highlighting her curves even more than before_. All in all she is how the miko would put it hot…_

"_**Yes she is strong…mate…bear strong pups…must have" my beast said with broken sentences thrashing around in his cage trying to get out and claim this female for himself.**_

"_Calm down beast this Sesshomaru will admit she is gorgeous but, I will not mate her she is not strong enough to bear this one's mark." I said to my beast putting stronger locks on its cage._

I looked back at the miko watching her examine her former group then stiffen when seeing the slayer and hanyou.

Then she spoken setting herself at the head of the table "shall we start this?" she asked in a bored cold tone staring at everyone.

Then my idiot half-brother shouts "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL?!" I see kagome flinch for the loudness then look back with annoyance

"Shush _hanyou, _you are too loud" she says narrowing her eyes and spatting hanyou icily.

Inuyasha then sits back down mumbling about women wenchs as his human mate sits down on his right looking back to the miko with sadness in her tired eyes.

-Miroku- POV

I looked over to be group leader and the love of my life Sango. I then looked around the waiting room area it was nicely furnished with big glass windows overlooking the east gardens and from what I could tell it was the royal wing too. In the middle of the room was a huge table most likely used for council meetings of the sorts? It had 4 seats on each side with two on each head but, the one directly infournt of the window look like a throne. It had inuyouki, kitsune, humans, and this weird demon chreature at the top with a holding a scythe. I was place the second seat down from the right with Shippo next to me, and on the other side lord Sesshomaru sat at the other head (not the throne one) Inuyasha faces across from me and Sango across from Shippo. I suppose the two seats on the right and left was for the mate and heir to sit when some time.

Just then I heard the door open and in stepped a gorgeous demoness. But, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I recognized it as kagome my long lost sister god I missed her. I looked over art Shippo who had happy and sad tears forming in his eyes from seeing his adoptive mother. But, I noticed something was off kagome was quiet and reserved and she had a cold mask on it was sort of unnerving to look at so I averted my gaze.

Kagome-POV

Once I was seated she noticed that when I looked to Miroku he averted his gaze.

"So I have called you hear today to discuss a formal alliance between are people and groups" I said slowly to everyone.

Just then I heard Sesshomaru ask the one question on everyone's mind "what happened to you miko?" he said still showing no emotion.

I sighed" I suppose I shall share my story but, first we dine it is nearing dinner time" I then stood up heading for the door. Just before I left I called in one male and female servant who bowed low to the floor" Mau and Kei show my guest to their rooms then show them the bathing house and ready them for dinner and DO NOT be late again or I will kill u both painfully" I said reminding them of the last time something was done late.

I smelt their fear rise and heard there hearts beat faster and take a gulp " y-y-yes m-m-m-my-lady" they said walking quickly to the guests and mau showing the Sango her room and kei the men theirs.

I sighed I feel no remorse for what I said things must be done on time for people to survive in my kingdom I thought returning to my room to prepare for the evening meal and dread the upcoming talk.

ENDING NOTE: hey guys don't forget to review and comment I love to hear all the good and sometimes bad comment to help make my writing more detailed and better so Ja Ne everyone!

Lady Dark Demoness


	4. Scroll 4

Authors Note: Hey I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update it just I have been having some mager writers block so enjoy!

-oOo-

-Kagome POV-

I sat in my office waiting for my servants to call me to dinner. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said not even sparing the demon a glance.

"Milady a cook had informed me that you wished for my presence." The voice I recognized as Hayao's he still had a bored face but I could hear the question in his voice.

"Hayao I didn't not ask of you but since you came I wouldn't mind letting some stress out I have time." I said looking up with lust and passion burning in my eyes. I saw him lick his lip and respond immediately

"Of course Ka-go-me." He said mockingly sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. I got up and stalked over to him predatorily. I looked him up and down "Hmmm yes we will" I said before crashing my lips down onto his.

-oOo- Inuyasha POV

I paced back and forth probably wearing a hole into the carpet in the monk's room.

"I just don't get it! How is this possible she can't be a demon! No it has to be a lie!" I shouted at Miroku earning a sad gaze.

"Inuyasha don't you believe that she may have a good reason? Let's just wait until she tells us at dinner ne?" he said sadly. I then heard the footsteps of the servant that brought us here earlier what was his name… Kei?

I then heard a soft knock and the door opened to reveal the young boy he looked no older than 9 he was also, a demon but, I couldn't sense what kind.

"L-l-lord Inuyasha it i-is time for dinner a-are you ready?" he said stuttering quickly and turning his gaze back down the hall way looking for his sister I bet. What was her name she had taken Sango earlier…Mau I believe?

"Yes we are thank you for coming and telling us." I heard Miroku say to the young boy in hopes of calming him down a bit. And it looked like it worked his head shot up and a wide smile sped across his face.

"Of course it is of no problem since milady asked us formally to do it we are greatly honored to be able to fix are grave mistake of being late before…" he said trailing of and remembering what had happened last time they were late. Kei then lead us through long hall, around turns that I hadn't even noticed before when walking to our rooms. Along the way we stopped to get lord fluffy-butt, Sango and Shippo. I looked around and noticed that the palace was mostly black, blue and purple and it was very well furnished showing her wealth. Just then we stropped and I saw Kei and Mau open two huge doors and walk into the dining hall and show us are seats. And just like the conference room there was one larger throne like chair at the heard and two smaller thrones like chairs on the left and right. But what caught my eye is the man sitting in the throne like chair._ He isn't kagome obviously and I know she has no mate so who is he? _I though narrowing my eyes at the man as Sango grabbed my arm comfortingly. I see the man's evil smirk turn down when his gaze finally sets on Sango and me.

"I see so you are the ones who cause my dear Kaggy great sadness tsk tsk tsk…" he said trailing off. I saw him look over at the maid Mau.

"Demon where is Kaggy?" he said raising one elegant eyebrow.

"Umm…she…is...umm" she said starting to turn a deep red.

"She is what?" the man said becoming angrier. The maid looks up and finally says

"My lady and master Hayao are currently occupied." She said still blushing just not as bad anymore. My eyes widened so she was fucking another demon! _That whore…_I decided on my worst judgment to voice my thoughts…

"That whore I knew it she is only a slut, fucking anything with a dick and walking on two legs! I yelled causing the man and my groups heads to snap to me not including Sesshomaru at least he just sat there with a bored look. A vicious growl wrung through the room and the man who was sitting on the throne stood up cracking his back and letting me finally notice him truly. He had long black hair pulled up in a high pony tail; he stood at a menacing 7'1" just an inch shorter than the ice prick. His ices were a deep blue _Just like Kagome…._ He had a sculpted muscular chest and two strips of silver on each cheek contrasting to his tanned skin. And one silver marking going from is eyebrow to the first marking on his left side. His eyelids held blue markings as well, I gulped he was strong I could tell men with more marking tend to have more power. I smirked _he may even be better than the ice prick…. _The man in question took the smirk as a look of defiance and lifted his had up and out to the side. A bright light over took his hand and when it died down a long sword and thick too lay in his hand. It had a blood red blade and a black handle with snakes and dogs imprinted on the blade with the hilt having the skull on it. He pointed to sword at me and yelled letting his mask fall and betraying the anger he felt

"_Half-breed_ do you know who you are insulting?!" Well I had two choices either say I was sorry or fight back I took the later one as always. I drew my sword and it transformed

"Hell ya I do a slut who once called herself a miko!" I yelled back swinging my sword down in an attempt to ward him off.

Bad choice.

He ran to me with speed so fast I couldn't even see, as I finally noticed him behind me I barely missed his sword. I jumped back a good distance and my mate ran to my side and threw her boomerang at the man. He just stood there and cut the boomerang in half like cloth. My eyes widen and Sango shouted "You bastard!"

She tan pulled her sword out and ran to the man and sliced at him, she missed but was too late as he appeared behind her and grabbed her hair roughly. She screamed in pain as he pulled her to his sculpted chest. His eyes became evil as he licked his lips.  
"Hanyou tell me why leave Kaggy for _the human"_ he said spitting human like poison turning Sango to look at me.  
"She has no power I'm sure Kaggy would have been better suited." He said disdainfully shaking his head "But then again a hanyou and human do suit each other well." He chuckled evilly before looking me in the eye.

"What are you talking about Sango is stronger than Kagome and is more powerful?" I answered quiet confused. "Yes she might be strong but you can't breed skill but Kaggy had power that can be passed to the pups." He said giving me a look like 'duh'

Just than the doors opened and in stepped the woman of question wearing only a light sleeping yukata (sp?) and her sword fasten to the side. The weirdest part was her eyes were blood red and blood was creeping onto the white sleeping robe.

"Kaggy?" was all that rang out in the silent room.

Ending note: SO how did you like it and who do you think the man is exactly maybe a friend from Kagome's past? Stay tuned for the next scroll of: My curse yet only sanity…..

As always…

Ja ne

Lady dark demoness


End file.
